howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Asher Millstone
}} '''Asher Millstone is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He was born into a world of Ivy League educations and country club memberships. To his classmates, he's an entitled, uber-prepared know-it-all, but Annalise knows something about Asher that will surprise the rest of the students – and end up making him a pivotal member of the firm. Biography Early Life 'Season 1' }} Asher first meets his fellow students and professor, Annalise Keating on his first day of Law School. He answers the questions thrown at him by Annalise about a case of attempted, giving a good first impression. Annalise then confesses that the case is one she's currently working on and takes the students, including Asher, to listen to Gina Sadowski, the defendant, tell her story. As Gina talks about becoming her boss' mistress, Asher snidely comments to Laurel Castillo that he thinks she's always been "that girl". The class is then tasked to come up with the best defense for the case. Asher presents his idea and manages to get through to the next round, attending court sessions. Over the next few days, Asher attends the court sessions and witnesses the impressive rivalry between Connor Walsh and Michaela Pratt as they both give important evidence in favor of Gina. When Asher questions Connor on how he got his evidence, he is simply told he doesn't kiss and tell. That night Asher attends a formal party at which he meets Sam Keating, Annalise's husband. Asher continues to attend the court sessions and eventually witnesses Annalise come out victorious after getting help from Nate Lahey, her detective boyfriend. Asher is then crowned one of the winners of the competition and granted a position at Annalise's law firm. (...) }} Asher is putting face paint on for the bonfire and dancing to a song while throwing his money around. He gets a call from a girl saying that she's not going to the bonfire as she has to study. Asher says that he doesn't as he has the Trophy and turns around and points to where it should be, but its not there. He tells her that he will call her back. Asher then goes to Annalise's House where he notices Connor's car on the sidewalk. Asher knocks on the front door and shouts to see if anyone is inside. Asher shouts that he can see Connor's car in the driveway and carries on banging on the door. Asher continues to shout through the door and demands that Michaela give him back the trophy that she stole. Asher then looks through the windows and turns away. Asher is walking down the street. He sees many people having fun, going to the bonfire so he decides to go. At the bonfire, Asher dances with people. After Asher leaves the bonfire, Asher gets a call from Bonnie who sounds a bit emotional. She asks him if his party is still happening. He tells her it was kind of a bust and asks her why. She tells him that she could swing by his place for a bit. Asher is surprised that Bonnie would want to spend time with him and stops in the middle of the road blocking Connor's car unknowingly. Bonnie asks him if it is ok with him. He tells her that he will be there in 20 and walks off. }} After getting a call from Bonnie telling him to meet her at his house, Asher casually tidies up while Bonnie looks at something. He asks her if she wants a drink. Bonnie tells him that she thinks that she's had enough and takes off her shoes while sitting on his couch. Asher asks her if she has had a rough night. He offers to talk about it. She tells him no and to sit down while stroking the chair. Asher doesn't want to take advantage of her as he thinks that she if pretty wasted. She tells him that shes a woman and she knows what she wants, even though she might be drunk. So she tells him to get over there. Asher sits down next to her and Bonnie gets on top of him and kisses him. He lifts her up and moves her on the couch. She hits her head on some books. He moves them while she tries to get his pants down. After Asher and Bonnie have sex, Asher checks his phone and sees pictures of Connor, Wes, Laurel and Michaela at the bonfire. He says that they never even wanted to go. Bonnie says that he can never tell anyone about them. Bonnie tells him that them having sex never happened. Asher agrees and claims to never be 'that guy.' Asher wants it to happen again when Bonnie's phone rings. She answers it and its Annalise. After the call, Bonnie soon leaves. Season 2 Asher is questioned on Sam Keating's death, and then Bonnie tells him that she killed Sam to protect the real person who killed Sam. Bonnie later finds out that Asher let a girl get raped at a party when he was younger. After Asher's father kills himself, he approaches Sinclair who tells Asher that his father deserved death in anger Asher hits Sinclair with his car. Bonnie later helps him cover up the murder. Season 3 TBA 'Season 4' }} Around the time of the start of the second semester of law school, Michaela and Asher go shopping for beds at the store. The two decided to test one of the mattresses out when Michaela got a text from Annalise inviting her and the rest of the Keating 4 and Bonnie to a dinner the following evening. That night, Laurel was later late to the dinner, where envelopes awaited each person. Annalise said the letters couldn’t be opened until after dinner. She revealed that she had a hearing about whether she would retain her license to practice law and that she won. Laurel said she couldn’t drink to celebrate because she was having the baby and is due in five months. Annalise then said the envelopes held recommendation letters, as she was cutting them from her team. “We’ve been given a second chance. We don’t need each other anymore. So it’s time to go our separate ways,” she told them, pointing out Wes’ absence. “I ruined him, but I’m not going to ruin all of you.” When an upset Laurel left, Michaela blasted Annalise for her unilateral decision and then stormed off, too, saying, “Have a terrible rest of your life.” Asher followed, saying, “Maybe next time, don’t invite people to a fancy dinner to dump them.” Connor was the least bothered and actually thanked Annalise. While back at her apartment, Michaela read her letter and vowed that she would be better without Annalise. Asher also read his letter and wanted to see what Annalise wrote about Michaela, however, she didn't want to as she just wanted to put it all behind her and move on with her life. Murders Committed *'Emily Sinclair:' Ran her over with his car for saying that his father deserved his death. Then covered up the murder by planting her body at the Hapstall Mansion, claiming that Catherine Hapstall had done it while under the influence Trivia *Matt McGorry based his character, Asher Millstone, who has a frat boy past, on a specific person he knew, someone he referred to as a jerk, idiot, and the very epitome of White male privilege.http://madamenoire.com/712211/secrets-how-to-get-away-with-murder/8/ Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster10.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster1.png 1CharacterPoster2.png 1CharacterPoster3.png 1CharacterPoster4.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast34.jpg Season 3 3Cast.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster9.png 4CharacterPoster10.png ---- es: Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Season 5 Characters